


The One Who Matters

by quarterleigh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Dan, M/M, Secret Admirer, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterleigh/pseuds/quarterleigh
Summary: Phil has a secret admirer. It's not Dan.





	The One Who Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phandom fic fest flash fest: trope subversion. I'm subverting the secret admirer trope (but only kind of). Hope you like it!

  There’s another note in Phil’s locker. It’s the third one this week and Dan is furious. It says _Your eyes are beautiful_ in looping, feminine cursive on purple paper. There is a giant heart (made out of lots of smaller hearts) encircling the words and beneath the anger, Dan has never felt more uneasy. He snorts. “God, how embarrassing.”  
 

  “Shut it, Dan. It’s sweet,” Phil says, sounding frustrated.  
 

  “It’s not,” Dan says. “It’s creepy and weird.” He snatches the note out of Phil’s hands. Phil sighs, shutting his locker. They stare at each other for an uncomfortable moment.  
 

  “Well? Aren’t you going to do something with that?” Phil gestures at the note. Dan feels his cheeks go red. He had thrown the previous two notes ( _I love your hair_ and _Kind is hot and you’re the kindest one I know_ ) in the bin as soon as he could tear them from Phil’s grasp. Now that Phil has acknowledged it, he feels a little silly.  
 

  “No. Here,” he says, pushing the note back into Phil’s hands and walking away.  
 

  “Dan,” Phil groans, jogging to catch up with him. “Can we talk about this?”  
 

  “Talk about what? That you have a stalker? Honestly, mate, I’m worried about your safety.”  
 

  “Honestly, _mate_ , you do remember doing the same thing, right?” Phil mocks. Dan stops in his tracks and Phil bumps into his back. He turns around and Phil’s face is so close that they graze noses.  
 

  “I did _not_ stalk you,” he says, voice trembling. “You were my- you’re my best friend. And you were single. That was different.” Phil reaches up to cup Dan’s face in his hands.  
 

  “You’re right,” he says, “it was different. I was in love with you, and I didn’t think you felt the same. When I started getting those messages on tumblr, it gave me hope. It felt like you. I wasn’t sure, but it felt like you, and it made me so, so happy. This is different. Yeah, the attention is flattering, but that’s it. I don’t feel anything about these notes,” he waves the note in the air. “They don’t matter. You’re the only one that matters.” He wraps Dan in his arms, and Dan nuzzles into his shoulder. “Okay?”  
 

  “Yeah, okay,” Dan mumbles. “Sorry I’m so fucking insecure.”  
 

  “Babe-“  
 

  “Oh my god!” They are startled apart by an embarrassed sounding shriek. “Why do you have that?!” A girl with blonde hair is pointing at the purple note in Phil’s hand.  
 

  “Uh, what?” He asks, stunned. Her cheeks are pink and she looks mortified.  
 

  “That isn’t yours!” She shouts, grabbing the note forcefully.  
 

  “Ow! Why does everyone keep doing that?” Phil moans.  
 

  “Did PJ give this to you? Are you making fun of me?”  
 

  “What the fuck are you talking about?” Dan asks.  
 

  “PJ! I’ve been leaving these notes in his locker, why do you have them?” There is a confused second before Dan and Phil understand, and then they’re laughing. “Stop laughing at me!” The girl cries, obviously mortified.  
 

  “Oh, no, we’re not!” Phil insists. “I’m sorry, it’s just- that is not PJ’s locker.”  
 

  “...what?”  
 

  “That’s my locker.”  
 

  “No, it isn’t. I’ve seen PJ use it.”  
 

  “I let him keep his physics book in my locker because it’s right next to his classroom. But it’s my locker.” The girl buries her face in her hands.  
 

  “Oh my god. I can’t do anything right," she moans.   
 

  “I’m sure that’s not true,” Dan says brightly. “You have excellent penmanship.” She looks back up to glare at him.  
 

  “If you two ever speak of this to anyone ever again,” She threatens, finger pointed at Dan. “I’ll… I’ll kill you.” She begins to walk away.  
 

  “Hey, you do know PJ has a girlfr-“  
 

  “Never again!” She shouts and breaks into a run. Dan glances at Phil, grinning widely.  
 

  “Looks like I’m still your number one fan.”  
 

  “You know what,” Phil says, slipping his arm around Dan’s waist. “That’s alright with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or talk to me on tumblr @ floralleigh <3


End file.
